


Within His World

by ariannadi



Series: Post-Trespasser [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Trespasser, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen contemplates his current life.</p><p>Takes place between chapters 10 and 11 of "Our Happily Ever After".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within His World

His heart swells practically every morning as he wakes to waves of platinum and soothing breaths.

Cullen can hardly believe it sometimes - that he’s here, away from the hardships of templars and lyrium, away from his position as Commander within the Inquisition.

No. Instead, he’s _here_ ; nestled against his wife’s back, one arm beneath his pillow and the other stretched over her rounded abdomen - a hand protectively cradling her belly and the precious life growing inside.

He can’t help but smile when he feels the faintest nudge against his palm - a sure sign that this is all indeed _real_ and not some illusion conjured in his mind.

As soon as Cullen ponders this, his beloved begins to wake, a soft whine of objection passing through her nose as she stretches out her legs.

With a smirk, he leans over and brushes his lips over the pointed ear peaking out through her hair, and chuckles fondly when his name leaves her lips in a sleepy whimper.

Then Arian rolls over in his arms, gazing at him with _those eyes_ that remind him of the skies over Honnleath so long ago - and he realizes he can barely breathe.

“Cullen?” she asks him as she quirks a brow, her soft voice slightly concerned, “Is everything alright?”

There are so many words he could use to describe how everything was in that moment, but it would take forever to name them.

So instead, he leans forward and tenderly presses his mouth to hers, then says in a whisper as he pulls away:

“Absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr here](http://martini-september.tumblr.com)
> 
> **Kudos, comments, and everything else make me shine with the joy of a thousand suns!!**


End file.
